


Coming Out

by wolf_star_bucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, gayjamessiriuspotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_star_bucks/pseuds/wolf_star_bucks
Summary: There is mild Ginny bashing. The reason for this is so one parent reacts negatively to James coming out, this is so Teddy can help him through that in the story. I love Ginny in real life though. In this fic she's been raised with the belief that she needs perfect children to carry on the Weasley line, so she dislikes anything out of the ordinary about her kids.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> There is mild Ginny bashing. The reason for this is so one parent reacts negatively to James coming out, this is so Teddy can help him through that in the story. I love Ginny in real life though. In this fic she's been raised with the belief that she needs perfect children to carry on the Weasley line, so she dislikes anything out of the ordinary about her kids.

"Dad, I uh need to tell you something." James stuttered. Harry looked up, concern evident in his face. It was very rare that any of his children visited him in his office, James must have something important to say. He moved a pile of parchment if the spare seat and gestured for his son to sit down. James sat in the proffered seat rather timidly, Harry noted he was missing his normal confidence. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked, reaching to comfort James. James flinched and moved slightly further away on his seat. "Hey James." Harry said. James looked up with a start, his face had gone pale.

"Not that I don't love you company, can you tell me why you're here?" James tried to regulate his breathing, but failed. He started to hyperventilate, his heart felt like it would hammer out of chest. He needed to go. He stood up to leave but felt a hand pull him back down. "James darling, you need to breathe. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked calmly. James nodded and breathed in deeply and then back out. He did this until he finally calmed back down. He could finally breathe again. If possible he now felt worse than he had when he'd first entered the office. James hasn't had an attack in at least a month, and he had thought it was finally getting better. Now he was dating Teddy, he'd found that he was a lot less anxious. Even his Mum had noticed, and she tended to brush abnormalities in her children under the rug. Unfortunately for him it was moments like these that really freaked him out. He really wished that Teddy was here with him right now, he had a way of calming him down that no one else could. He'd wanted Teddy to come of course, but he thought that he needed to do this on his own. It had been easy for Teddy everyone had just sort of known. Whereas for him people assumed that he was straight, he'd even gotten a reputation of being a ladies man despite having never been with a woman.

"Hey James." Harry said, growing more concerned for his son. James really just wanted to disappear. He didn't know why he even came here, why had he wanted to tell him? He wished he'd just stayed at home with Teddy. He'd know what to do. What to say. James could feel Harry's eyes on him, he knew he had to tell him. He couldn't wait forever. Dad, what I'm about to say might change the way you feel about me." James rushed out. "James Sirius Potter nothing and I mean absolutely nothing will ever change how much I love you." This reassured James a little and he decided to just come out and say it, "Dad I'm gay." He whispered, not daring to look at Harry. A few tense minutes passed, but to James it felt like hours. "I know." Harry said, suppressing a smile. It broke his heart to see James shaking in the chair in front of him.. "How?" James said astounded, he and Teddy had been so careful. "James darling I've known since you were five, and your cousins were arguing over who would marry Teddy. You pushed your way to the middle and declared it would be you." James turned bright red, he'd completely forgotten about doing that. "Are you dating Teddy then?" James nodded smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. Harry laughed , seeing the look on his son's face.

Then a thought occurred to James, "What about Mum?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. Harry stopped, he looked at his son wondering what to tell him. "It'll take her some time. You've just got to remember that she loves you." James looked completely crushed, and Harry felt like he could cry for him. "Just know that she was raised differently. The Wizarding World isn't the most accepting, particularly pure bloods. The Weasley's are more accepting than most, but they grew up like that." James let out a sob, followed by another and another. Harry pulled his son close, and held him tightly, like he did when he was younger. They stayed like that for a while, until James thought that he should probably get home to Teddy. "Dad I uh I should probably go." "Oh of course James, you go home to Teddy." Harry said, letting go of James. "Thank you Dad." James said, extremely grateful to Harry. Harry looked up at him, knowing he would stand with his son no matter what, even if it meant losing Ginny. "I love you James." He said, as James was leaving. "I love you too Dad." With that he left, the weight on his shoulders slightly lighter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°< /> "How'd it go?" Teddy asked his boyfriend, who was currently pacing around their room. James stopped and turned to face him, "Really well, Dad is fine with it." "I told you it would be alright." Teddy said, giving his boyfriend a smile. "He said mum will take some time to get used to it though." James said quietly, not quite sure that he wanted to admit it. "Oh honey." Teddy said sympathetically. He stood up and pulled James onto the bed next to him. James buried his face in the taller boys chest, "It's not fair." He whispered. "I know, love." Teddy said, hugging James tightly. "Why can't she just accept me?" He said, tears rolling down his cheek. It was then that Teddy's heart broke for his boyfriend, because he didn't know the answer. "I haven't even told her yet. What am I going to do?" "Hey Jamie, you don't need to tell her until you're ready. You told your Dad today, that was a big step and I'm very proud of you." Teddy told him. "You shouldn't be proud of me, I had a panic attack." He said it as if it was a shameful thing. "James I will never not be proud of you. You can't help having them, and you are getting better." "Thank you." James said.


End file.
